nightrunnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
Policies and Responsibilities All members, including officers and Elders, are expected to abide by these rules. If you are having problems with another member who is violating these policies and you don’t think you can resolve the issue on your own, let an officer know or send an in-game mail to an Elder or even to the Emperor. Member Conduct * Arashi Empire is an all-ages, family-friendly guild. Members are expected to keep their conversations in the forums, guild chat, and in public Ventrilo channels suitable for children. * We will not tolerate any discrimination based upon basis of race, color, sex, sexual orientation, gender identity, religion, disability, age, veteran status, ancestry, or national or ethnic origin. While a healthy rivalry between in-game factions and races is acceptable, we require civil and courteous behavior towards the real people behind the keyboards. * Members should refrain from discussing politics, religion, illegal activities, sexual orientation, or explicit sexual acts in the guild forums, guild chat, or on the Ventrilo server. These topics tend to be inflammatory due to the large and diverse makeup of the guild. If you decide to participate in such discussions in which people may become insulted or feel threatened, be prepared to face the possibility of immediate expulsion from the guild. * Due to the size of the guild, guild chat must be treated as a public address system, not as a private chat channel. Members engaging in topics of discussion or styles of discussion that are disruptive, immature, or better suited for alternate venues will be asked to take their discussions to private channels. * Members may not beg for gold or items directly or in chat channels. * Members may ask for help from members at an equivalent level in guild chat, but may not ask for power leveling or run-throughs. Higher level members are free to offer run-throughs for lower level members. * Members may not harass other guild members or players outside of the guild. If a player asks you to cease contacting or interacting with them, please respect their wishes. * There are no role-playing requirements within the guild or in guild chat, role-playing is entirely optional. However, we ask that you respect the wishes of members in the role-playing channel on the Ventrilo server,in private chat, or at events planned specifically for role-playing. * All members must abide by Blizzard’s EULA for World of Warcraft. * These standards of behavior apply to member’s interactions with other guild members, other players outside the guild, and Blizzard personnel. * All members shall be held responsible for their respective accounts and characters action within the guild. If your friend or family member logs onto your account and stirs up trouble you will be held responsible as though you did it yourself. * Members are expected to discuss requests, concerns, or disputes directly with the officers. * All standard player characters must be at least level 10 to be invited to the guild. All heroic player characters must be at least level 58 to be invited to the guild. * Any character inactive for 3 or more months may be removed from the guild. Battlegrounds * Sportsmanlike conduct and proper decorum are expected in the battlegrounds. * If you enter the battlegrounds, you are expected to participate. Players who enter the battle grounds and simply go AFK (away from keyboard) or maintain a minimal amount of movement while failing to assist with the efforts of the rest of the faction participants will be removed from the guild. If you must go AFK due to more urgent matters, you are expected to leave the battleground. Looting * We have no specific policy on looting rules (e.g. pass on BoP, need/greed, etc.) but we encourage our members to make sure everyone in a group is in agreement before the loot starts dropping. This is especially important when grouping with non-members. * We will not tolerate ninja looting by any of our members. Ventrilo * The Ventrilo server is for the use of guild members. All members may use the server, but use of the server is not permitted for non-members unless prior permission has been granted by the officers. * The use of software agents to play background music is permitted in Ventrilo channels that are not considered common channels if no participants in the channel have an objection and the music itself does not violate the guild policy. * Recording in a Ventrilo channel may only be done with express permission of all members in the channel, explicit notification of the members in the channel, and within the constraints of applicable laws. Guild Vault * The policies concerning the use of the guild vault are described in the Guild Vault Policies. Member's Privacy * Personal information supplied to the guild officers by applicants and members is considered privileged information and may only be used for purposes directly related to the guild. The information may only be shared with non-officers if the applicant of member has given explicit permission or where it is required by applicable laws.